A winter wish
by Scout017
Summary: One year had passed since Jack's death, and Emma blames herself for that. From her heart she wishes to see him again, and suddenly founds herself changed. Emma's POV.


"Jack... I'm scared."

"I know, I know..." He gave carefully a step in the ice, just for it to crack even more. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in... we are gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No, we're not!" I cried.

"I'll not trick you."

"Yes, you always play trick!"

He chuckled before assuring me, "Well, no-not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be... You're gonna be fine. You have to _believe_ in me." I let out a breath. Those eyes, that look was telling me he was telling the truth, that I must trusted him. I did.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday." A smile slowly formed in my lips. "It-its as easy as one... Woah!" For a moment I thought he was going to fall, but he was just playing and I laughed. "Two... Three! Alright. Now's your turn."

I gave step after step, and I gasped when I saw the ice creak under me, when at the last second he pulled me out of the way. Realizing I was safe, I gave him a wide grin. He grinned as well and let out a relieved giggle, when the ice finally gave in. "Ow!"

"Huh, Jack!" I gasped and tried to reach out for him, but to no use. "Jack! Jack?" I called him and waited for some seconds, before I broke into tears, hands on my mouth as I kneeled down.

He saved me, he risked his life for mine. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

As I made my way through the forest, my feet walking in the snow, I remembered the times when I was little and Jack would play with me. He was always the type of person who would make you laugh no matter what. Jack always did. Once I asked him to read with me a bedtime story that seemed scary, though. I was at the verge of screaming, when he suddenly began tickling me making me laugh so hard we even fell of the bed, and we were still laughing.

There was another time when it was Halloween, and we disguised like a vampire and a witch. We were walking though the woods at night, when suddenly he dissapeared of view and then appeared hanging from a tree upside down with a "BOO!" Just like a real vampire.

And of course, I couldn't forget of the time he used two branches like horns and did his best impression of a moose. He was very funny.

I smiled at the memories, yet they caused me a twist in the heart. Why did it had to be him? Why it wasn't me? If only we hadn't gone that day skating, if only I hadn't suggested it... Maybe he would still be here.

I arrived at that place and stared at the spot I saw Jack at last. I kneeled down and waited for the Moon to rise as night came. In the meantime, I used the last flowers from the ground to make myself a crown, like Jack would do flower crowns for mom and me.

I rested my head on the crust of a tree covered in snow, the Moon begining to show. When it reached it's highest point, I would stand at the center of the frozen lake and make my wish like every year on this exact day. About... Right now.

I got the snow off my cloak and my dress, getting my hair out of my eyes and walked barefoot to the lake. Since then, I don't wear shoes anymore. I eye widened at the coldness of the ice, been careful to not slip. Then I placed my skates aside on the ice as a memory of that day, and I closed my eyes.

 _'From the earth to sky, hear my pleads dear mother_

 _Beautiful Moon, my only wish to find my brother_

 _My childhood guardian, let me see_

 _With all my heart and soul, I must believe'_

I repeated the verses hoping the Moon would actually hear me. At the fifth try, I shuddered as a cold air suddenly blew through my body. I held my cloak on tight, and opened my eyes to see it was already dark. A blue light caught my attention. It was faint, but there it was. I opened my hand, and something cold fell in it. A snowflake.

I looked at it with a smile, my eyes watering and carefully I closed my hand to my heart, winter meant so much for me. Especially since it was Jack's favorite season, so was mine.

I turned around to leave, but slipped and fell to my back. As I collected myself up, I heard a familiar sound. Just like ten years ago, the ice was creaking. I got scared, and before I noticed, the ice broke as I fell into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

I gasped as I let the air enter my nostrils and fill my lungs. I turned my head from left to right, staring at my surroundings. It was dark, it was cold and I was scared, until I saw the Moon. It was so bright and seemed to be chasing the darkness away, and when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

Then I looked to myself, as I noticed that I was floating. More like, being gently put down as my feet touched the ice and I stood up. I looked at my hands, I had pale skin. My clothes were a dress and a cloak filled with frost, and I saw something between my eyes. I placed a hand over my head and pulled a lock of my hair to see it was completely white, more like a silver color.

I took a step and saw a flower crown laying on the ice. I grabbed it and jumped when frost spread over the petals. I looked at my hands, did I do that? I grabbed it again, and this time the leaves turned into a silver and blue color.

"Wow..." I breathed. What else could I do? I walked to a tree, and frost covered the crust when I barely touched it with my open palm. I let out a smile and then I gasped when I felt something cold between my fingers at my feet, yet the cold didn't bother me. I saw them deep in snow. I took an amount with my hands and threw it to the air, letting it fall over me.

A chirping sound made me frown. I looked around, but there was nothing more than a little bird on a brach. The bird chirped again and flew towards me, stopping few inches away from my face. I looked at ... _her,_ all her body was covered in color feathers, and she had fairy-like wings.

"Hi." I said. She chirped a ' ** _hello_** ' in response. Wait, was it just me or did I just heard her say 'hello'? "Did you just... talked to me?" I asked and she nodded. "Can you understand me?" Another nod.

 ** _Who are you?_ ** She chirped at me.

"My name is... _Emma_. Just Emma." I said as if I knew it from long ago. From long ago? Since when? Maybe... Well... I... _Damn._ I couldn't remember.

 ** _I'm Baby-tooth. Nice to meet you._**

"Same. What is this place? Where am I?"

 ** _This is the home of the Winter Spirit. He lives here in Burgess._**

"Winter Spirit? Who is him?"

 ** _I thought it was you, but I must have confused you with him. Curious fact, both have the same color hair._**

I chuckled.

 ** _What are you doing here?_**

"I just came of that place." I pointed backwards with my thumb. "I was wondering if you wanted to play 'hide and seek' with me."

 ** _What's that?_**

"You don't know how to play?" She shook her head. "Here, let me show you."

* * *

 _300 years later..._

Every night, I would ask the same question to the Moon. Today would be a year since I came out of that lake. Why was I here? I knew who I was and everything, I remembered my past life, I remembered my family although the images were a bit blurred. But what did it matter if no one could see me? If I was unable to talk to anyone? Why did the Moon gave me my life back? What was the point?

It wasn't a surprise it didn't answer me, I didn't wait for Manny to. Not anymore. I sighed and sat on top of a roof from one of the Burguess' houses, my legs hanging. My new ice dress glowed a bit with the Moon's light, and the frost in my now-blue cloak glittered. That's when I heard a buzzing sound, and I smiled.

"Baby-tooth!" I exclaimed as I saw her appear from behind me. She told to me about how she was collecting teeth as usual, when she encountered the Winter Spirit. They actually knew each other, since he had rescued her from being captured from a nightmare and helped to collect teeth last year along with the other Guardians. Suddenly I heard a gasp. Baby-tooth also noticed and told me that she hadn't come alone. "What?"

She flew again to my back. I stood up and when I turned around, I froze in my place. I saw Baby-Tooth besides a teenager that looked around 17 years old, white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and clothes with some frost. In one hand he was holding a staff, and in the other, he had a paper that he quickly hid from view.

"Hi, can I help you?" He just stared at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. I didn't knew any better I would say he saw a ghost... Wait, he was staring at _me_... "Hold on, can you see me?" I got no answer, and Baby-tooth explained some things that made my jaw drop to the floor.

The first thing was that besides him, the ones like us -who once where invisible too- could see us. We were like ghosts or spirits. The second thing shocked me. She said that he was the Winter Spirit, and that his name was Jack Frost, also known in his past life as Jackson Overland.

For some reason, it sounded familiar to me. I remembered a Jack from my past life, but it couldn't be the same one, could it? Besides, he had a name way longer than mine.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I hesitated a bit before replying.

"Emma..." Suddenly my memory clicked in and I stared at him in realization. "But I also was known in my past life as Emma Overland." I said, a smile forming in my lips. He gasped, and his mouth dropped even more.

"Emma... Overland?" He repeated and I nodded. "Emma?"

"Jack?" He smiled. "Jack!"

I ran at him and he received me with big open arms, and we were both crying. But they were tears of joy. I hugged him tightly as if they were about to take him away from me again, squizing the life out of him. He passed one of his hands through my hair as he choked out, "It's you! It really is!"

"You're here! After all this time, please don't ever leave me again!"

"What? Leave? I never did!"

"B-but I saw you! You drowned!" I yelled as I broke the hug, my voice faltering. He looked at me confused.

"Don't you remember? You fell into the w-water and I never s-saw you again! No one did!"

"I know, the ice broke and I fell, I remember. But I saved your life, it was worth it." He placed a hand in my cheek, however I didn't look at him.

"All this time, I blamed myself about your death." I admitted and he lifted my chin with his finger. "If only I hadn't suggested to go skating the other day, then you—"

"Go skating that day was the best idea you ever had." He cut me off and I frowned at him. "I spend until my last moment the best afternoon with my sister, and if I had to go through it all over again, I'll save you a thousand times."

I couldn't keep my feelings anymore and began to cry loud, but now I didn't care. Jack was with me now, all I ever wanted. While I surrounded his body with my arms, he surrounded mine with one and with the other he held my head to his chest, close to his heart. No matter what people think of ghosts, we _are_ alive and we _feel_.

* * *

A week later, he wanted me to introduce to some people. He said they were friends, and I trusted him. First he took me to introduce to some kids from Burgess. Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Claude and Caleb, and Cupcake. Seconds lateral after Jack told them he had a sister, they believed in me and saw me. We played all the afternoon snowball fights.

Then he introduced me to some strange people, and most of them weren't exactly _people_. We were all at the Pole, Jack was with me. There was a man with a big white beard, a bunny... Or was it a _kangaroo_? Jack called him like that anyway, a little man made of dream sand, and the Tooth-fairy who had Baby-tooth among others as her helpers.

They were all very nice to me, except for the kangaroo who didn't like too much the idea that now there were two spirits ready to do mischief. I looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind to explain?" I asked and he shrugged with a sheepish smile. I laughed.

"But how is it that you're 11 years old?" Tooth asked. "Last time I checked, Jack told us that his last memory of you is when you were 10 years old."

"Well, yes I was ten the last time I saw Jack wearing shoes." At that moment everyone turned to Jack's bare feet. "Now 2 years had passed." I told them everything, not leaving a single detail behind. At the end they were surprised, Jack was the most.

"You what?!" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to see you again." I said. "I missed you so much, mum would always try to cheer me up but to no use, no one was like you. I missed your stories, the games we played, the afternoons we stared to the sunset. I missed you to carry me on your back on the way home, to disguise us on Halloween, celebrate our birthdays..." I ran to him and hugged him. "I missed everything about you. In fact, I missed _you_."

Tears ran down my cheeks, and I sniffed. Seconds later he hugged me back, and he even carried me. I moved my arms and hugged his neck and shoulders. I turned my head and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. As I calmed down, a sudden wave of sleep hit me. Jack seemed to notice and he rocked from left to right, I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Night, Emma..." Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

"Jack?" I called him, placing my hands around my mouth so my voice woud reach further. "Jack!" I called him. Walking on a roof, I saw him sat on the edge of a chimney. "Jack! Where you'd been?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

"Emma!" He smiled and he sat me besides him.

"Hi Baby-tooth." I waved when I saw the little fairy on his shoulder. She chirped me a ' _ **hi**_ '. I turned around, and stared at the night sky and at the Moon. I rested my head on Jack and he placed an arm around me. I looked at him. "Just like a year ago."

"Wait, what?" He looked at me with a frown. "A year ago? More like 300 years ago."

"What? That's not true! Don't lie, Jack. Lying doesn't do any good." He chuckled.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I smiled at him. "So... you and Tooth?" I mocked him. He blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I stood up and ran away jumping from roof to roof, Jack following and leaving Baby-tooh behind. Funny thing was that he could fly but he was actually running and jumping roofs.

"Hey, come back here!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" I giggled. Suddenly I jumped from one roof and instead of landing in another, he caught me in mid-air from behind.

"Gotcha!"

I lifted my arms at my sides like an airplane. "I'm flying! Ha ha, woo-hoo!" I exclaimed. We flew throught the houses from left to right, over the larges buildings and under the bridges. He then flew near the ocean, and I submerged a hand, water splashing as we moved fast. Then he flew higher and I lifted my hands to the sky, feeling the clouds through my fingers. Finally we landed on a thick branch of a tree, and once we sat on it, frost covered it up. "Thanks Jack, that was fun."

"Your welcome. I'm the Guardian of fun, after all." I elbowed him playfully and he laughed. Then he tickled me.

"N-no! Hahaha, Ja-jack stop-p, hahaha, Jack!" He stopped and carried me closer to him, in between his legs. He surrounded me with his arms and I grabbed his hands. We both were Winter Spirits, yet we had warm hands. "I love you, Jack..."

"I love you too, Emma..."

* * *

 **Hi there! Here is the summary for the ones who didn't understand. The story is from Emma's POV. One year later after Jack's death she makes a wish, to see him again. The Moon makes her wish come true, that's why she falls into the ice and returns like Jack, a spirit and into the actual world, as if the 300 years had passed in one day for her. So another year later -what makes two years after Jack's death for Emma- Jack founds her and they reunite. Emma actually conserved her memories.**

 **I had this idea for a long while, I actually didn't like that Jack stayed alone, so I just had to write it down. Hope you like it!**

 **-Scout017, out**


End file.
